Car manufacturers continuously introduce to market new vehicle features in an effort to promote safe driving behaviors. Even the most careful drivers can benefit from the added security technology brings to vehicle safety in terms of features, such as back-up alarm systems and video cameras that display otherwise hidden obstacles that are in proximity of a vehicle. Drivers with infants or toddlers typically secure them into specially made car seats that provide protection in the event of an accident. When faced with extraordinary distractions or upon straying from an everyday routine, oftentimes people inadvertently make unsafe decisions that can impact their safety as well as those in the family. Upon arriving at a destination, a pre-occupied parent may forget an infant who is quietly sleeping out of sight in the backseat of a vehicle. In fact, hyperthermia or heat-related deaths are the third most frequent cause of automotive non-traffic child deaths after back-over and front-over incidents.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a way to remind individuals of the presence of a child left in a vehicle.